


Where the Cedars Rest with Heavy Boughs (a Lost Love Found Again)

by dark_and_spooky (JamieisClassic)



Series: (dark and) Spook'o'Ween 2020 [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Parent/Child Incest, Trans Male Character, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieisClassic/pseuds/dark_and_spooky
Summary: Anduin returns to his childhood cabin to mourn in father but ends up finding his father there alive and (seemingly) well. What could have caused his father to fake his death and run to this desolate place? Anduin finds out the fun way.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn
Series: (dark and) Spook'o'Ween 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949491
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Where the Cedars Rest with Heavy Boughs (a Lost Love Found Again)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't too description heavy, but anyway I'm pretty happy with it and there will be a followup chapter posted at some point (probably after October is over). Enjoy!

Anduin shut off the engine and simply sat there, resting his head on the steering wheel for a moment. His trip was suddenly feeling like less of a good idea, stomach twisting in on itself at the sight of the familiar cabin and the welcoming if likely haunted woods to either side. The western side of the cabin let out to a wide deck that stood above a steep cliff, giving the cabin a perfect view of that whole valley, the two mountainous hills it lay between that made up the majority of the island, and the ocean beyond it. It was a breathtaking sight, and even more so now that it was limned in the golden light of a setting sun. In the distance, he could just make out the shape of another, larger Island across the water where Jaina was from. 

The cabin itself was small and simple, far below their family’s means, but he and Varian had loved coming here when he was young before life and arguments got in the way of their being there. Anduin announcing his plans to go to the seminary the last night they were here for the summer all those years ago had soured the place for Varian and, even after he’d given up those dreams of the priesthood and repaired his relationship with his father, the man had seemed unmotivated to return. Now, a man himself, Anduin mourned for the closeness that they lost when they stopped returning to this place. 

He’d been told that returning somewhere he associated with his father and letting his grief live there might be a healthy way to deal with it, a healthy place to put it and live in it before getting up and walking away from it for a while the way a child seeks their parent’s bed when they’re afraid but wakes in the morning, braver, and goes about their day on their own. So he had decided this place would be where he lived in his grief, where he felt it to the fullest depth of himself, and when he left here he would leave it here to be revisited the next year or as soon as he needed. With a deep sigh, Anduin got out of his truck and headed around to the back where he’d put everything he’d need for a couple of weeks here. 

The cooler would be fine for a while, he’d been sure to stock it full of ice and even bought some extra on his way up so that it would stay cold longer, so he grabbed his cleaning supplies and a mask that would keep the dust out and prepared himself to face many unhappy spiders. He headed down the remainder of the driveway and along the porch to where the door was, noticing strangely that the firewood box was open on the outside and the wood within it seemed in good shape, and when he got to the door he, surprisingly, found it unlocked. He opened the outer half-screen metal door that hung on springs that made sure it remained closed and opened the heavy wooden door that kept out the wind and in the heat, leaving it open behind him as he entered. 

The cabin was clean. He did a double then a triple take. The cabin was  _ clean _ , not in the sense that they hadn’t left much to be dirty but in the sense that it looked vacuumed and maybe even mopped, with gleaming floors and countertops. Cautiously, he stepped inside, nerves fluttering in his chest, but as much as he strained his ears he couldn’t hear anyone else around. Dropping the majority of his supplies, he brought his broom just in case and did a sweep of the cabin, but found little of significance besides the ashes of a fire in the wood-burning stove and rumpled sheets on the bed. 

The main room of the cabin was all one big space, kitchen to the east of the door, dining space right in front of it separated by a pony wall from the living room, which was a few steps down and took up the whole western side of the building, and as Anduin crept back into it from the bedroom — which took up the smaller eastern side of the cabin — he heard a noise from outside. He silently dashed for the door, ducking down so he couldn’t be seen through the screen then peeked above the line of the metal to see what had made the noise. 

His heart stopped in his chest. Standing at the top of the driveway, staring at his car in horror, was his father. Unsure whether he was imagining things, Anduin dropped his broom and opened the door. 

“Dad?” he called, and when Varian turned to him, a combination of fear and sadness in his blue-green eyes, Anduin knew it was him without question. “Dad!” he cried, racing toward him. 

Varian stood frozen, unmoving as Anduin raced the not insubstantial number of meters between them from the door, down the small porch walk and all the way up the long dirt driveway. He reached Varian and threw himself at the man, wrapping his arms around him and breathing in the familiarity of his scent. 

“Anduin,” Varian said, voice scratchy and thick, “I didn’t expect you’d ever come back here.” 

He couldn’t help but start to tremble at that, grief melting into fury in his chest, and he pulled away with teary eyes to slam his palms into Varian’s chest. “How could you leave me? How could you make me think you were dead?” he wailed, sobbing and beating on Varian’s chest repeatedly, “I loved you and you left me and I almost died from it, dad, I almost died from the grief. How dare… how  _ dare  _ you do that to me if you’re not actually dead.”

Varian caught his hands against his chest, holding them as they trembled, and sniffled as his eyes filled with tears. “I didn’t want to,” he whispered, “Please understand that if I’d had any choice in the matter I would have stayed with you. I love you, Anduin, more than the world, more than my life, and I would never hurt you like that on purpose.” 

The worst part was, Anduin knew he was telling the truth. For all he wanted to rage and scream at his father, he knew the man loved him more than anything and there was no way he would hurt him intentionally, or at least not unless he had no other choice. Anduin crumpled forward into his chest and just let himself bask in the warmth and comfort of his embrace again, then pulled back and looked up at him curiously. 

“I saw no food and no clothing inside, have you been here long?” he asked, trying to keep his more probing questions at bay.

“Ah, I’ve been here since I… well since my reported death and unfortunately was unable to bring anything with me. I’ve been living in what clothes I’d left here and never bothered to come back for, and as for food, Broll has been cooking for me in exchange for my aid around his property.” 

Anduin nodded, thinking of how Broll had cooked for him when he was younger and got curious about the surrounding land and wandered onto the section of the property Varian had divided between his friends when they’d returned from their hostage situation overseas. Valeera, to his knowledge, mostly used the section Varian had gifted her to practice with various weapons and build things when vacationing, but Broll had chosen to reside here full time, unsatisfied with his previous work after the trauma. It was good to know that, whatever had brought him here, Varian still had his friend. 

“I didn’t know Broll was getting so old,” Anduin teased, and Varian smiled.

“Not old, just lazy. I’m sure the man will outlive me by decades with how well he’s aged. Hell, he might outlive you.” 

Anduin chuckled at the comment, then sobered. “What brought you here, though, dad? Why couldn’t you come home?” 

“That’s… a long story, Anduin, and not one I’m sure I feel ready to share,” Varian replied, sighing sadly, “If I tell you the whole of the truth I’m not even sure you’ll believe me, but if I don’t it won’t make sense. Just… just give me a bit of time, An, and I’ll tell you everything.” 

“Alright, dad.” Anduin nodded, then looked over his shoulder at the truck. “Care to help me bring my stuff in? I’ll cook you dinner.” 

Varian snorted. “Is all I’m good for doing physical labour and being paid in food?” he asked, but was already moving toward the truck to help Anduin gather his things so he knew he was just teasing him. 

It didn’t take them long to bring Anduin’s things in. Without any cleaning to do, Varian having done it all when he first moved in and kept it up since, the main task was organizing all the dry foods into the cupboards in the kitchen and getting Anduin’s suitcase unpacked into the mostly-empty chest of drawers in the bedroom. 

“So… there is only the one bed huh,” Anduin commented as he finished putting his things away, keeping a small bag of ‘toiletries’ apart from them and leaving it in his main suitcase in hopes Varian wouldn’t peek. He’d packed himself some company of sorts, assuming he would be alone, and now he was feeling a little awkward about having brought a rather kinky looking dildo to a small cabin he would be sharing with his dad. 

_ Maybe in the shower, _ he thought to himself, but then remembered that there wasn’t one and cursed. Well, two weeks of sexual frustration wouldn’t kill him. Hopefully. 

“Oh, I don’t mind sleeping at Broll’s for a little while as we work stuff out. We can always just sleep in sleeping bags on top of the mattress while you’re here if that isn’t too close quarters, but I’ll need to see if Broll has two sleeping bags to spare,” Varian replied, leaning against the doorframe to the bedroom, “I know it was a little different the last time we were here, you being so young and all, but now that you’re a man I don’t want you to be uncomfortable with me too close and in your personal space. I can give you privacy here whenever you need it.”

Anduin blushed, not even sure Varian was intentionally implying what he was implying, but the thought of his dad taking a nice long hike so he couldn’t hear Anduin jerking off was strange. Especially because the only thing that his mind seemed to get stuck on was Varian coming home too soon and hearing him, and that thought made his gut heat in a way he was not in any way prepared to deal with at the moment. 

“Yeah, sleeping bags sound good. I don’t want you too far away, I did just get you back, remember?” he said, stepping forward and pulling Varian into a hug, praying he didn’t catch his blush in the dim light of the setting sun that just barely peeked over the horizon. 

The cabin had no real electricity — though there was some from a windmill Valeera had set up on her portion of the property that was wired down to their cabin and also a generator set up for when they absolutely needed it — and thus they were mostly running by candlelight and battery-powered things. They had lamps and such set up and ready to go, but they only used them when they absolutely needed to. 

“I really am sorry, An, you know I never wanted to leave you,” Varian muttered into his hair as he held him close, running a hand up his back and into the hair at the base of his skull. 

The action made something shiver down his spine and Anduin pulled away abruptly, horrified at the warmth growing in his blood. “I should start on dinner. Any requests?” 

Varian bit his lip and looked away, then looked back to Anduin out of the corner of his eyes. “Don’t judge me?” 

“Never,” Anduin promised.

“Could you make me your pancakes? You know the ones my trainer used to bitch at me about?” he asked, eyes big and pleading and Anduin’s heart did a flop in his chest. 

“Of course, dad,” he replied, and couldn’t stop himself from pushing up on his toes and kissing Varian on the cheek, “I’ll get started on the batter, could you get a fire going? It’s getting chilly in here and we may as well save on propane when we can cook on the woodstove.”

Varian seemed frozen in place for a moment, but as Anduin headed into the kitchen to start on the batter he unfroze and headed into the living room. It wasn’t the most conventional thing to do, cooking in the living room, but though the kitchen had a full stovetop, it was fueled by propane and he would prefer to use wood, especially if they needed to be heating the cabin anyway and the only way to do that was with their woodburning stove. As he mixed the ingredients into the batter — blueberries that he’d bought on his way at a fruit stall and chocolate chips that he’d brought just in case — he couldn’t help but watch Varian move around the cabin with ease and comfort and revel in the quiet intimacy of sharing such a small, simple space. 

When the pancakes were cooked, with a side of bacon and eggs, of course, they brought them to the dining table and sat, lighting a small candelabra of blue tapers to brighten the eating space. They ate in the comfortable silence of good food meeting hungry bellies, and as they both cleared their plates, stuffed, Anduin noticed Varian watching him. 

“Is there something on my face, dad?” Anduin asked, turning a little to face him more directly.

Varian opened his mouth to speak but closed it before he said anything. He brought a hand up to Anduin’s jaw and as his thumb traced over his cheek, Anduin heard the rasp of his stubble against the digit. “I didn’t realize I’d been gone so long,” he whispered, eyes glittering with unshed tears in the candlelight. 

“Only a year or so,” Anduin replied, “Though Lord knows it’s felt like a lifetime.” 

Stroking his cheek again, Varian leaned just a little closer, though even that minuscule change had Anduin’s heart hammering in his chest. “I’m sorry Anduin, I never wanted to leave you. You’ve grown into a man all on your own and I didn’t even get to see it. And such a beautiful man, too.” 

Anduin leaned into his touch, heart racing and blood heating his cheeks. It wasn’t uncommon for Varian to call him beautiful, but he’d never said it with such awe in the past. Before he could reply, however, Varian’s hand spasmed against his cheek and Varian suddenly pulled back, standing so rapidly he nearly knocked over his chair.

“I’m sorry, Anduin, for leaving before. But, I should get to Broll’s before it’s late and he’s gone to bed, I know he’ll be less than hospitable if I show up after he’s fallen asleep. Good night, I’ll see you in the morning.” With that, he dashed out of the cabin, so quickly he nearly forgot to put on his shoes. 

He watched him go in shock. Not unlike standing frozen in place watching a tornado approach and realizing too late that you should be running away, by the time he’d unstuck himself from his seat and registered that he could have asked him to just stay here the night, Varian was gone. Anduin sighed, kicking himself for his inaction, and went about cleaning up after their meal. He found peace in the simplicity of cleaning, and as he washed the dishes and set them on the rack to dry, he wondered what Varian’s real hurry was. No doubt there was an element of truth to what he’d said, but still, it was rather odd. 

Shrugging it off, he found a clean mug and poured it half full of his favourite merlot — one he’d brought a couple of boxes of just in case he needed the moral support — then headed out onto the porch. It was chillier out than he’d expected, September nights cooling faster and darkening earlier than those long July evenings he’d accustomed himself to, and he had to pop back inside to swap his slippers for boots and grab a coat. Nonetheless, he stood on the porch and hummed an old tune to himself, feeling at peace in the deep quiet of a place so far from civilization. 

The valley below him glowed silver in the moon’s light, and he turned to see where it rose in the sky above the trees to the east, just barely visible from where he stood. She looked full tonight, and Anduin couldn’t help but smile at that, always having had a fondness for her. When he’d finished his wine he headed back inside, quickly preparing himself for bed and making sure the fire was out before climbing beneath the heavy covers. 

The bed smelled strongly of Varian, and that scent combined with the knowledge that he was alone had him aching to pull his toy out of his bag and show himself a good time, but he pushed the desire away. He wasn’t ready to fully deal with that just yet, and honestly, he needed the sleep more than the orgasm. Relaxing as best he could, he quickly found himself falling into a peaceful slumber, unhaunted by his grief and anguish for the first time in over a year. 

  
  


A loud bang woke Anduin with a start, heart hammering in his chest. A chill raced up his spine and he knew, without question, that he wasn’t alone. He reached for the lamp next to the bed but before he could get it on he heard heavy footfalls that ended with the clack of claws approaching the bedroom. Turning to look, he saw a massive shape lurch in, its bulk filling the doorframe as it entered the room, and Anduin froze in terror. 

The creature approached him with a speed inhuman, and Anduin screamed despite himself, feeling quite certain he was about to die. But he didn’t. In fact, as soon as it was near, the creature stopped its advance and simply seemed to watch him, eyes faintly glowing in the darkness like a cat’s. Slowly, hoping not to alarm the creature too terribly, Anduin reached for the lamp and turned it on, both he and the creature flinching and blinking in the sudden brightness. 

When his eyes adjusted, though, what Anduin saw before him had his mind spinning. It was a wolf of sorts, though with a body that more closely resembled a man’s if not longer and heavier in the arms. Its whole body was covered in thick fur, though the fur was heaviest around its face and neck, and, most striking, its eyes were a green-blue like the colour of the northern ocean under clouds. The same green-blue that his father’s were and, now that he thought of it, the creature’s scars were oddly similar to the man’s as well. With a start, Anduin realized that it wasn’t  _ like _ his father, this  _ was _ his father. 

“Dad?” he asked, raising a hand slowly to touch his muzzle, “Varian? Can you understand me?” 

The wolf—  _ Varian _ dipped his head in assent and Anduin smiled. “I understand now, Varian, I understand why you couldn’t come home. I’m so sorry.”

He let his hands wander up to the fur around the man’s neck and leaned forward to hug him gently, then more firmly when he was met with no resistance. It was nice, really; Varian’s fur was soft and warm and he smelled of cedar and smoke and ocean brine and everything that was comforting about the island. As he held him, trying to repress a sob at how much he’d truly missed the man, something else occurred to him: he had no idea why he’d come here tonight. 

From what Anduin knew of werewolves, because that was clearly what he was, they turned savage and hungry on the full moon, yet Varian was here calm as a sleepy old dog and not seeming aggressive at all. Perhaps all the lore was wrong, but he doubted there wasn’t a kernel of truth in it. 

“Why did you come here tonight? Why did you visit me in this form?” he asked, pulling back to look at him and hoping Varian had some way to communicate, “Did you simply wish to show me this? Or was there something else?”

Varian’s muzzle opened like he wanted to speak and his face pinched in concentration. He made a sound that was vaguely a word, though Anduin wasn’t sure quite which one. It had sounded like it ended with “ade” or perhaps “ate” and there was a single letter at the beginning he was sure but…

He let his mind run through possibilities. Bait? No, that didn’t make sense. Made? Again, that wouldn’t answer his question. Rate? No, not that either. Mate? That didn’t… unless… 

“Mate?” Anduin asked, half praying he was wrong and half praying he was right. He supposed the ‘hunger’ aspect of the lore could have multiple interpretations, and all he hoped was that Varian was himself enough not to force the issue if it came to that. 

Varian whined, bowing his head forward to nuzzle along Anduin’s neck and Anduin brought a hand up to hold him at bay. Before he could push him away, though, the wet heat of his tongue ran up the side of his throat and by the time his hands made it to his neck, it was only to hold onto his fur for dear life as he shook. It was terrifying and thrilling and enticing all at once, the feeling of his cold nose pressed under his jaw as that tongue ran over his pulse point. Worse, reminding himself of just how not human Varian was at the moment by holding onto his fur was only making it a more rather than a less tempting offer. 

He honestly had no idea if Varian was in his right mind, if he was processing who Anduin really was, but he also knew his father was smart and would have gotten as far away as possible — if Varian was here, it was because some part of his animal mind was telling him to find Anduin specifically. As Varian laved another line over his throat, Anduin guided him back so he could place a kiss on his muzzle, the closest thing he could really get to kissing him without getting a mouthful of wolf tongue, and tried to look in his eyes and see if he could find Varian there. 

“Is this really what you want, then?” he asked, hoping Varian really was in there, “Are you yourself? Do you know that I’m your son?” 

And he knew it should bother him more than it did, but then again that wasn’t exactly anything new. He and Varian were more affectionate than normal, far closer than most fathers and sons, so much so that when they had been mistaken, frequently, for a couple in public they rarely bothered to correct anyone. He remembered how none of the boys in his school had interested him, how even after months of trying to decide who to take to prom he couldn’t come up with anything and then finally decided to say ‘fuck it’ and invite his dad — he supposed that was not the most unconventional thing in the world except for the fact that they slow danced to every slow dance song and Anduin had fought off an inexplicable need to kiss the man the entire night. 

Now, in the present, Anduin was squirming on the bed under the wolf form of that same man he had wanted to kiss so desperately, morality and desire warring in his chest. God, he wanted, and he wanted fervently, but he also didn’t want to take advantage of Varian’s state if the man wasn’t in his right mind and unable to control himself. 

Varian looked at him closely, nodding his head and said, approximately, “Anduin.” 

“You don’t have to speak if it’s difficult for you. You understand that this is… not normal?” he asked, and Varian nodded again, “And you’re okay with that? You want it even if it’s, well, wrong?” 

Varian growled at the word but nodded nonetheless, so Anduin assumed he growled because he didn’t like the implication that Anduin was doing anything bad. Knowing that was about as good consent as he was going to get, he steeled himself for whatever the hell Varian had in store for him and motioned the man back so he could undress. He slipped out of the covers to lie on top of them and quickly divested himself of clothing, noting as he did that Varian’s cock was half unsheathed and glistening at the head. 

The moment his clothes hit the floor Varian was on him. He grabbed his legs and spread them open, a pleased growl growing in his chest as he breathed in the scent of Anduin’s sex before diving down to lick up his juices. Anduin shuddered and tried not to buck with how close to those massive teeth his cunt was, clenching and writhing as Varian’s overly long tongue swept over his folds and clit repeatedly before dipping into his entrance. Crying out, Anduin fisted the blankets under him and curled his toes in pleasure. It was good, it was so good, and when Varian lifted one of his legs over his shoulder and he could feel the softness of his fur beneath his ankle and calf, it only made that heat climb higher. 

With the hand that wasn’t holding his leg any longer, Varian brought his thumb to Anduin’s clit and rubbed in firm but slow circles as he continued to fuck his tongue in and out of him. Before he even realized how close he was, Anduin was coming with a loud moan, body clenching and shaking and jerking as he shot a stream of fluid into Varian’s mouth. Distantly he remembered a boy he’d fumbled with being disgusted by the fact that he squirted, but Varian rumbled in pleasure, fingers tightening around his thigh, and Anduin assumed that meant he approved. Even as he was coming down, Varian only gentled his movements rather than stopping outright before picking up again and working him rapidly towards another orgasm. 

By the time Anduin had come three times he was feeling worn out and Varian seemed to be able to tell because he backed off even as he looked a little disappointed. He used his thumbs to spread Anduin’s cunt, seeming to be assessing something, then looked at his cock and then back at Anduin. Grabbing Anduin’s hand, he guided his fingers to his hole and encouraged him to finger himself. Anduin knew that there was no way his own fingers were going to be ample with how slim they were, nevermind how weak he felt after three orgasms, so he motioned for Varian to wait and got off the bed to find his suitcase. The toy he’d brought with him was not immensely large, but it would stretch him out adequately and when he returned to the bed with it Varian took it from him enthusiastically. 

He flopped back down and Varian quickly moved to slick the toy with his tongue, making a displeased coughing sound at the taste of the silicone. Anduin giggled at the sight, earning him a glare, but that laugh quickly dissipated when the toy was pressed inside him slowly, gradually stretching him wider and wider until it was fully inside him. Varian gently fucked him on it, seeming to take great pleasure in Anduin’s mewls, and as his motions became faster he moved his hand toward Anduin’s clit but Anduin stopped him. This was good, but he was worn out and he wanted to leave what might be his last orgasm for when Varian himself was inside him, not some chunk of silicone. 

“I’m good, I’m ready, please just fuck me now,” he whined, reaching down to guide Varian’s hands away from him and remove the toy, “I want it, Varian, please?” 

Varian growled again happily, and without any seeming struggle picked Anduin up and plopped him back down on his stomach, dragging his hips up into the air and positioning himself behind him. He made a questioning noise, seeming to be waiting for Anduin’s confirmation, so Anduin whimpered out a “yes” and pushed back against him, bracing his hands on the wall behind the bed. 

Varian entered him slowly and he was glad for the fact that he’d brought his toy — had he used his fingers the stretch would have been unbearable. As it was, however, it was a pleasant burn that ached up his spine and danced with pleasure in his gut. Or rather, it was pleasant until he got to the point of his knot, and then it was suddenly painful again, though he hadn’t really expected any different. Varian slowed, deciding to grind into him in rolls of the hips that slowly worked to stretch him open enough for the knot, and though it still was vaguely painful, the friction was making him shake already. 

When he was finally fully seated, Anduin was shaking full-bodied and Varian leaned down over him to snuffle his hair and whine. He brought a hand up to the man’s scruff and clung to his fur. “I’m good, I’m really good. It’s just a lot to have you all the way inside. Fuck, it’s good,” he mumbled into the blankets, but clearly Varian could hear him just fine because he licked the side of his neck and made an approving sound. 

Then, he started to move, and everything in Anduin’s perception narrowed to the deepness of his thrusts and the thickness of his cock. His movements grew faster, picking up speed and strength, and Anduin could swear every single thrust was perfectly aimed for his g-spot because his legs were trembling harder than he’d ever felt them tremble before and his whole lower spine was liquid. Varian braced his forearm against the wall where it met the bed frame, and with the other, he returned to rubbing circles over Anduin’s clit. 

The pressure built slower than before, but each thrust dragged the slightly flared head of his cock over his g-spot and up against his cervix in a way he could feel in his lungs. Varian’s knot was still growing, slowly enough that it didn’t suddenly begin to hurt, and the increasing pressure against his walls and the friction of it all had his head swimming and gut roiling with heat. He squeezed around him, shuddering as he felt Varian twitch inside him and rumble in pleasure, and as he did it again Varian thrust into him harder than before, knot swelling immensely inside him.

Anduin cried out, clenching on Varian and trembling under his hands all the harder. He’d already come so many times but somehow he felt like he might just come again, and then as Varian snarled something into his hair and let his teeth ever so gently rest around his shoulder and the base of his neck, Anduin was screaming and coming again, pulsing on his cock and squirting even more fluid onto the already ruined sheets. 

Varian jerked in reply, cock noticeably twitching inside Anduin as his thrusts grew increasingly fast and hard for all they were shallow because he couldn't fully pull out with how inflated his knot was. A few thrusts later, just as Anduin was verging on oversensitivity, Varian drew his torso up, teeth carefully releasing his shoulder, and threw his head back into an immense howl as he came deep inside Anduin, knot growing even larger as pulse after pulse of his seed filled Anduin’s womb. 

Had he been able, Anduin would likely have come again just from that, from being bred by this wolf-like form of his father, but as it was he simply shook with the strength of his arousal and tried to come down from his orgasm moments prior. Varian’s howl ended finally, and he, too collapsed exhausted onto the bed, thankfully managing to fall next to Anduin rather than on top of him. His cock was still inside him, and given the size of his knot it probably would be for a while, but Varian just snuggled in around Anduin and pulled him against his warm, furred body and rumbled a contented sound in his chest. Despite knowing that he ought to get up and clean himself off, and probably find a clean comforter for the bed, he found his eyes drooping closed and before he knew it, sleep claimed him once again as he lay there wrapped comfortably warm and safe in Varian’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments mean the world ❤❤❤


End file.
